


Let's Go Out

by GingerAnn



Series: WinterHawk [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Clint Barton, Coming Out, Flirting, pre-winterhawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Clint and Bucky talk over pizza in the park.





	

“Oh come on! Kick that asshole out of your life!” Clint yelled at the trashy show that was on the TV. He was stuck in the Tower thanks to a broken arm. The others were off on a mission. Bucky was the only other person in the Tower. Well, the only one that had access to the Avengers’ floors. 

“Should... Should I leave you and the television alone?” Bucky asked. Clint whipped around to see the other man standing in the doorway. Bucky tried to get his fingers to stop twitching. He had come up from Steve’s floor to find food and heard Clint yelling. Which put him on edge. Though, everything seemed to be fine. 

“Nah. Got sucked into this stupid show,” Clint replied waving at the TV as he turned back around.

Bucky nodded. He walked over and sat on the opposite end of the couch Clint was on. 

“Let’s go out,” Clint said.

“Out?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. As in not in,” Clint said.

“Out where?” Bucky was nervous about the whole idea of leaving the Tower without Steve. Since he moved in, he only left if Steve took him somewhere. But he has spent time with Clint. More time with him than anyone else that lived in the Tower, aside from Steve, really. 

“I don’t know. Grab some food. Go people watch at the park. Anything. I’m open to suggestions,” Clint said with a shrug.

“I could eat,” Bucky said.

“You super soldiers never turn down food,” Clint said with a grin.

Clint bought them pizza. They sat on a bench at the park and ate it. When they were done they just sat and watched people go by.

Bucky watched as two men walked by holding hands. 

"Hey, it's rude to stare," Clint said in a low voice.

Bucky looked over at the other man to see a glare on his face. 

"I... I didn’t... it... that used to be illegal," Bucky whispered. 

Clint's glare softened.

"If a guy looked at another one too long he was getting beat up and called a fairy. If you were caught with another guy, people could go to the cops and you’d get thrown in jail," Bucky continued. "I seen on the computer that it was legal. Just... It’s nice to see."

"How many times did that law work against you?" Clint asked. 

"I never got caught," Bucky said. Then froze when he realized what he said.

"Never got caught by the cops or never got caught by anyone?"

"By anyone. Steve doesn't even know. I... I like women, too. I would just... ignore those other feelings," Bucky whispered hiding his face behind his hands.

"Easier that way. Especially back then, I bet. I understand."

"You do?" He looked at Clint.

"Yeah. My old man was a homophobic piece of shit. He died when I was still a kid. Before I really figured everything out, ya know? But it took me years to realize not everyone thought that way. Not that I go around announcing that I swing both ways. Not anyone's business but mine. But, I spent a few years denying that part of myself. Trying to fit into what I thought I was supposed to be," Clint said. 

"You... you like men and women, too?"

"Yeah. Nat's really the only one on the team that knows. Like I said, no one's business but mine," Clint said. “Not that I’m ashamed or anything. I just... I don’t want to be a poster boy. When the team first started, Nat was asked constantly what it was like to be the only woman on the team. Then when Sam joined, everyone asked him what it was like to be the first African American. I don’t want to be the Bisexual Avenger.”

“You prefer being the guy with the bow and arrows that has no powers?”

“At least then people’s opinion of me is based on my skills not who I sleep with,” Clint said.

"Well, your secret is safe with me," Bucky said. 

"So is yours. Though, you should probably tell Steve. If he finds out some other way he'll give you that disappointed look," Clint said. 

"I am immune to that look," Bucky said.

"Oh, teach me your ways. I'm afraid to jerk off in the Tower cause he might find out and give me that look."

Bucky let out a loud laugh. 

“Someday, when this,” he tapped his temple “is better. I will tell you stories about Steve that will make that look mean nothing.”

“How is that,” Clint tapped his temple “going?”

Bucky sighed.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Clint said. “I mean, you don’t really know me.”

Bucky chuckled.

“I know you,” he said. 

“Oh, really?” Clint asked rolling his eyes.

“I know some nights you can’t sleep. You have nightmares. When you can’t sleep you either spend hours shooting your bow, or playing video games where you’re an archer. I know when you’re at the shooting range and think you’re alone, you listen to horrible pop music and dance.”

“Hey, don’t get judgy about my taste in music!” Clint said with a laugh. 

“You have some weird obsession with the color purple. And once you spent most of the day walking around the Tower in two left shoes.”

“Did I?”

“Yes, you did. Though, I suspect you do things like that so the others think you’re a mess. Irresponsible. Just some guy with a bow and arrows. But you’re not,” Bucky said.

“I still don’t remember wearing two left shoes, so not that responsible,” Clint said.

“It was after that mission you and Natasha went on. You were gone for nine days. The next day you were wearing two left shoes and falling asleep every time you sat down,” Bucky said.

“Wow. You really pay attention to shit,” Clint said.

“I was trained to pay attention,” Bucky said with a shrug.

“Me too. But I apparently can’t remember to wear the right shoes,” Clint said with a laugh. “Okay, so maybe you know a little bit about me.”

“I’m open to learning more,” Bucky said with a grin. Boy, he hoped it was a flirty grin and not a murderous one.

“Okay. Only if you tell me more about you,” Clint said grinning back. Bucky was pretty sure that was a flirty grin on Clint's face.

Bucky blushed and looked down. Oh, he was out of practice with this flirting thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
